18 Maja 2006
TVP 1 05.00 Moda na sukces (2840, 2841) - telenowela 05.40 Wstaje dzień - magazyn 05.45 Europa bez miedzy - magazyn 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? - magazyn poranny 08.00 Wiadomości, Prognoza pogody 08.15 Wyjście na zakupy - magazyn 08.20 Prosto w oczy - program publicystyczny Moniki Olejnik (powt.) 08.35 Smocze opowieści (67): Rośnijcie i zakwitajcie - serial animowany, USA 09.05 Budzik: Morze - program dla dzieci 09.35 Super Rupert (12): Kleptoman - serial przygodowy, Kanada 10.00 Don Matteo 4 (6) - serial sensacyjny, Włochy 10.55 Recepty Jedynki: Uczulenie na świat - magazyn 11.10 Czas na spacer- program przyrodniczy 11.15 Telezakupy 11.45 Agrobiznes - magazyn rolniczy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Klan (1100) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 12.35 Plebania (708) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 13.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 13.25 Bulionerzy (49): Sylwester - serial komediowy, Polska (powt.) 13.55 Na celowniku - magazyn 14.05 Mieszkać w Europie: Kadyks - reportaż 14.25 My, wy, oni - magazyn 14.50 Był taki dzień: 18 maja - felieton 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Warto kochać (48) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt. ) 16.00 Moda na sukces (2842, 2843) - telenowela 16.50 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Na celowniku - magazyn 17.35 Klan (1105) - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Plebania (713) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 19.00 Wieczorynka: Babcia Róża i Gryzelka, Noddy - seriale animowane, Wielka Brytania 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:25 Sąsiedzi 21.00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji Ateny 2006 - półfinał - program rozrywkowy 23.25 Wiadomości 23.35 Był taki dzień: 18 maja - felieton 23.40 Widzieć i wiedzieć: Szwadrony śmierci - film dokumentalny, Francja 2003 00.40 Sublokator - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1966 02.15 Nowoczesna chirurgia (1): Cybernetyczny skalpel- serial dokumentalny, Australia 02.40 Był taki dzień: 18 maja - felieton 02.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.00 Złotopolscy (407): Casting - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 06.40 Dwójka dzieciom: Molly (11/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska/Wielka Brytania 07.05 Telezakupy 07.20 Od przedszkola do Opola:Zespół Czerwony Tulipan - program rozrywkowy 07.50 Dwójka dzieciom: Martin Morning (3) - serial animowany, Francja 08.05 Detektyw w sutannie 2 (11/13): Porwanie - serial kryminalny, USA 09.00 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 09.30 Prognoza pogody 09.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.30 Prognoza pogody 10.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 11.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 11.10 M jak miłość (339) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 12.00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Flamandzki smak - magazyn kulinarny 12.30 Telezakupy 12.45 Święta wojna (157): Biopole - serial komediowy, Polska (powt.) 13.15 Europa da się lubić: Europa rozśpiewana - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Lokatorzy (109): Na ślubnym kobiercu - serial komediowy, Polska 14.45 Papież Polak - reportaż 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Na dobre i na złe (258) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 17.20 Sekcja 998 (5/15) - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 2006 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Burza mózgów - teleturniej 20.05 Polskie megakomedie: Vabank 2, czyli riposta - komedia kryminalna, Polska 1984 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.45 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.20 Kara i zbrodnia. Akta Rockforda - film kryminalny, USA 1997 00.50 Czy świat oszalał?: Irak: zakładnicy i biznesmeni - film dokumentalny, Kanada 2004 01.35 W obronie prawa 7 (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 02.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.00 Adam i Ewa (74) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.30 Przygody Jackie Chana (54) - serial animowany 08.00 Miodowe lata (109): Kwartet egzotyczny - serial komediowy, Polska (powt.) 08.45 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.45 Słoneczny patrol (223) - serial przygodowy, USA (powt.) 10.45 Quizmania - teleturniej 11.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Daleko od noszy (44): Fatalna pomyłka - serial komediowy, Polska 12.30 Samo życie (707) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.15 Miodowe lata (110): Podwójne ubezpieczenie - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Katarzyna Żak, Dorota Chotecka 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (289) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki, Ewa Skibińska, Wojciech Dąbrowski (powt.) 14.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (226) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Nowak, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Maryla Rodowicz, Piotr Fronczewski, Sergiusz Żymełka (powt.) 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.35 Świat według Bundych (180) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino 17.05 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.05 Pierwsza miłość (290) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki, Ewa Skibińska, Wojciech Dąbrowski 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (708) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczyk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka, Stanisława Celińska 20.15 Chcę być piękna - reality show 21.15 Gotowe na wszystko (39) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria 21.55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie serialu) 22.20 Co z tą Polską? 23.20 Raport specjalny: Prawda o Opus Dei - reportaż Mirosława Majerana 23.55 Biznes wydarzenia 00.15 Prognoza pogody 00.20 Dziewczyny w bikini 01.45 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 02.45 BoomBox - magazyn muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06.10 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 06.30 Telesklep 07.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 08.10 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 08.50 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.00 Salon gier - teleturniej 10.50 Na Wspólnej (649) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 11.20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 11.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show (powt.) 13.00 Medicopter 117 (3) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 14.00 Na celowniku (12/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Jack Scalia, Roxann Biggs, Bruce A. Young, Derek De Lint 15.00 Barwy grzechu (91/160) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Denise Saraceni, wyk. Tais Araujo, Reynaldo Gianecchini, Giovanna Antoneili, Lima Duarte 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (650) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Grażyna Wolszczak, Renata Dancewicz, Tomasz Schimscheiner, Wojciech Majchrzak 21.30 Wielkie ucieczki - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 22.45 Detektyw - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 23.20 Wybrańcy obcych (10-ost.) - serial SF, USA, wyk. Steve Burton, Joel Gretsch, Catherine Dent, Michael Moriarty 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 01.25 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.25 Telesklep 02.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Kraków 06:30 Świat Pacyfiku, Kontynent wszelkich możliwości, odc. 6 seria 2; serial dokumentalny Francja 1992 /stereo/ 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, "Kretowisko" Bogusław Kaczyński; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Kronika 08:00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 08:10 Warto wiedzieć 08:15 Z cukrem czy bez? 08:25 Pogoda w regionie 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia; rozmowa /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 08:55 Uniwersytety europejskie. Burzliwa podróż ku wolności wiedzy, Neapol, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Niemcy - Włochy 1986 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:49 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat, Ludziom na pożytek; cykl reportaży 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier; cykl reportaży /stereo/ 11:15 Gość dnia; rozmowa /stereo/ 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Było, nie minęło; magazyn /stereo/ 12:10 Nie tylko Tatry; magazyn turystyczny 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Świat Pacyfiku, Kontynent wszelkich możliwości, odc. 6 seria 2; serial dokumentalny Francja 1992 /stereo/ 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Na skrzydłach Ikara, Nauka w służbie skrzydeł, odc. 9; serial dokumentalny Polska 1999 /stereo/ 14:15 To jest temat, Pustelnik; reportaż 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Zwolnij w sieci, odc. 10; cykl reportaży /stereo/ 15:00 Nie udawaj Greka, Musimy wiedzieć! Będziemy wiedzieć!, odc. 8; cykl reportaży 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Uniwersytety europejskie. Burzliwa podróż ku wolności wiedzy, Neapol, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Niemcy - Włochy 1986 /stereo/ 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Piosenka dnia 16:50 Kronika 16:55 Noc Muzeów 17:15 Z cukrem czy bez? 17:25 Pogoda w regionie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Pogoda 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Studio otwarte TV Kraków 19:10 9 i 1 - 2 19:30 Rekomendacje kulturalne 19:45 Piosenka dnia 19:50 Kronika 20:00 Telekurier; cykl reportaży /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Z cukrem czy bez? 22:15 Niezła jazda; magazyn 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Patrol 3 23:30 Zagłada z głębin; dramat wojenny USA 2001; reż.: Jon Cassar; wyk: Casper van Dien, Gerald McRaney /stereo/ 01:05 Telekurier; cykl reportaży /stereo/ 01:30 Kurier 01:45 Kurier sportowy 01:50 Studio pogoda 01:55 Echa dnia; program publicystyczny /stereo/ 02:25 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Pokemon (199) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 08.55 Kachorra to ja (108) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Jorge Montero (powt.) 10.00 Cała prawda: Niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk show (powt.) 11.00 Cień anioła (3) - serial SF, USA, wyk. Jessica Alba, Michael Weatherly, Valarie Rae Miller, John Savage (powt.) 12.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.05 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 13.50 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.40 Muzyczny ring - program muzyczny 15.10 Pokemon (200) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.10 Kachorra to ja (109) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Jorge Montero, wyk. Maria Leal, Maria Rosa Gallo, Natalia Oreiro, Pablo Rago 17.15 Cała prawda: Niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk show 18.15 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 19.00 Cień anioła (4) - serial SF, USA, wyk. Jessica Alba, Michael Weatherly, Valarie Rae Miller, John Savage (powt.) 20.00 Okręt - dramat wojenny, Niemcy 1981, reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Herbert Groenemeyer, Hubertus Bengsch, Jurgen Prochnow, Klaus Wennerman 23.10 Zabójcze ryzyko - thriller, USA 2000, reż. Paul Rachman, wyk. Stacy Edwards, Balthazar Getty, Olivia Williams, Tim Curry 01.10 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.10 Biznes Wydarzenia 02.25 Pogoda 02.30 Odlot - magazyn 03.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.30 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.25 Żarty na obok (12/36) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 06.15 Telesklep 07.15 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany (13/16) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 08.20 Zaklęte serce (69/135) - telenowela, Meksyk (powt.) 09.10 Ostry dyżur (50) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 10.05 Nocny kurs (2/18) - serial sensacyjny, USA (powt.) 11.05 Telesklep 12.55 Mania grania - teleturniej 13.50 Żarty na obok (13/36) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Heather Paige Kent, Debi Mazar, Ellen Burstyn, Paul Sorvino 14.45 Zaklęte serce (70/135) - telenowela, Meksyk, reż. Miguel Corcega, wyk. Ajejandra Barros, Angelica Rivera, Cesar Evora, Jorge Salinas 15.35 Studenciaki (8/17) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jay Baruchel, Carla Gallo, Charlie Hunnam, Monica Keena 16.10 Świat według Dzikich (4/19) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Mel Gibson, wyk. Andrew Eiden, Erik vn Detten, Evan Ellingson, Jason Dolley (powt.) 16.40 Alf (12/100) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Andrea Elson, Benji Gregory (powt.) 17.10 Ostry dyżur (51) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Noah Wyle, Anthony Edwards, George Clooney, Julianna Margulies 18.10 Nocny kurs (3/18) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Morse, Andre Braugher, Matthew Borsh, Jackqueline Torres 19.10 Świat według Dzikich (5/19) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Mel Gibson, wyk. Andrew Eiden, Erik vn Detten, Evan Ellingson, Jason Dolley (powt.) 19.40 Alf (13/100) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Andrea Elson, Benji Gregory (powt.) 20.10 Rozwiązanie ekstremalne - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Walter Hill, wyk. Maria Conchita Alonso, Michael Ironside, Nick Nolte, Powers Boothe 22.20 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (16/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy, wyk. Johannes Brandup, Erdogan Atalay, Almut Eggert, Uwe Buschken 23.25 Wyścig o życie - thriller psychologiczny, Kanada 2000, reż. T. J. Scott, wyk. Kristin Davis, Lochlyn Munro, Meat Loaf, Victoria Pratt 01.30 Studenciaki (8/17) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jay Baruchel, Carla Gallo, Charlie Hunnam, Monica Keena 02.00 Telesklep 02.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,7.15,7.45, Wiadomości-skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30, Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33, Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Zygzaki - Myśl; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Oberżystka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zaolzie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Zacisze gwiazd - Zacisze gwiazd - Mariusz Pudzianowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Plus minus; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Między Odrą a Renem - .; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 732* - Rodzina powinna sobie pomagać; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 432; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 37; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Izabela Filipiak czyli Podwójna Amnezja; film dokumentalny 15:00 "Cała jesteś w skowronkach" - jubileusz zespołu Skaldowie - cz.2; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Smak Europy - Miłość do ludzi ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Po prostu pytam; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Zygzaki - Myśl; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Do góry nogami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Oberżystka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Morska wyprawa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 732* - Rodzina powinna sobie pomagać; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 432; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji Ateny 2006 /półfinał/ (Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji Ateny 2006 /półfinał/) kraj prod.Grecja (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Alfred Schutz; reportaż 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Papież Polak 61'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Alina Czerniakowska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 To jest temat - Do góry; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Morska wyprawa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 732* - Rodzina powinna sobie pomagać; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 432; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Alfred Schutz; reportaż 03:05 Teatr TV - Bardzo dyplomatyczny obiad; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 XV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Chopinowski - reminiscencje - Nobuyuki Tsuji; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Polonusi w Europie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Oberżystka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 To jest temat - Do góry; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 13:00 Program dnia 13:05 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 13:25 Gwiezdny pył - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982 14:20 Przewodnik (43/69) - magazyn kulturalny 14:25 Bez prądu Dżem - koncert 15:10 Kino krótkich filmów: Fluidy - film animowany, Polska 1967 15:15 Dolina Issy - film psychologiczny, Polska 1982 17:00 Przewodnik (43/69) - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Takie jest życie - film obyczajowy, USA 1986 18:40 Recitale w dusznickim dworku - koncert 19:00 Wydarzenie (26/29) - magazyn kulturalny 19:15 Cztery pory roku Vivaldiego Arte Dei Suanotori w Poznaniu - koncert 20:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 20:15 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 20:30 Symfonia wiosenna - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1983 22:10 Przewodnik (43/69) - magazyn kulturalny 22:15 Studio Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 22:20 Jan Paweł II in memoriam - koncert 23:45 Strefa alternatywna: Mediokracja (10) - program artystyczny 00:35 Strefa alternatywna: Komix (109/117) - program artystyczny 00:40 Strefa alternatywna: Zaraz jass - koncert 00:55 Zakończenie programu Ale kino! 08:00 Czerwone spodnie - kaskaderzy z Hongkongu - film dokumentalny reż. Robin Shou, wyk. USA/ Hongkong 2003 08:55 Gdyby żółwie mogły latać - dramat wojenny reż. Bahman Ghobadi, wyk. Soran Ebrahim, Avaz Latif, Saddam Hossein Feysal, Hiresh Feysal Rahman Irak/ Francja/ Iran 2004 10:40 Zapis zbrodni - dramat kryminalny reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Wacław Radecki, Jerzy Bończak, Tomasz Neuman Polska 1974 12:15 Ostatni seans! Szarada - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Audrey Hepburn, Cary Grant, Walter Matthau, James Coburn USA 1963 14:15 Mongolski ping pong - komedia reż. Hao Ning, wyk. Hurichabilike, Dawa, Geliban, Badema Chiny 2005 16:05 Mój ojciec, ten bohater - komedia reż. Gérard Lauzier, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Marie Gillain, Patrick Mille, Catherine Jacob Francja 1991 17:55 Bronco Billy - western komediowy reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Sondra Locke, Geoffrey Lewis, Scatman Crothers USA 1980 20:00 ale świat! Zaułek cudów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jorge Fons, wyk. Salma Hayek, Ernesto Gómez Cruz, Bruno Bichir, María Rojo Meksyk 1995 22:30 Znaleźne - komedia kryminalna reż. Ramón Menéndez, wyk. John Cusack, Debi Mazar, Michael Madsen, Benicio Del Toro USA 1993 00:15 Tacy jak my - komediodramat reż. Geoff Burton, Kevin Dowling, wyk. Jack Thompson, Russell Crowe, John Polson, Deborah Kennedy Australia 1994 02:00 Chłopaki na bok - komediodramat reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Whoopi Goldberg, Mary-Louise Parker, Drew Barrymore, Matthew McConaughey USA/ Francja 1995 Canal+ Film 08:30 Zaczarowany rower - film obyczajowy reż. Silik Sternfeld, wyk. Józef Nalberczak, Teodor Gendera, Bernard Michalski, Włodzimierz Skoczylas Polska 1955 09:45 Deser Przerwa w podróży - film krótkometrażowy 09:55 Kraina szczęścia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hans Petter Moland, wyk. Nick Nolte, Tim Roth, Damien Nguyen, Thu Anh USA/ Norwegia 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Blef Coogana - film kryminalny reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Lee J. Cobb, Susan Clark, Tisha Sterling USA 1968 14:35 Sahara - film przygodowy reż. Breck Eisner, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Penélope Cruz, Steve Zahn, Lambert Wilson USA/ Hiszpania 2005 16:35 Kochanek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Valeri Todorovsky, wyk. Oleg Yankovsky, Sergei Garmash, Andrei Smirnov, Vera Voronkova Rosja 2002 18:20 Zebra z klasą - film familijny reż. Frederik Du Chau, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Hayden Panettiere, Gary Bullock, Frankie Muniz USA 2005 20:00 Z podniesionym czołem - dramat sensacyjny reż. Kevin Bray, wyk. The Rock, Neal McDonough, Johnny Knoxville, Kristen Wilson USA 2004 21:30 Przebudzenie miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Keith Gordon, wyk. Billy Crudup, Jennifer Connelly, Paul Hipp, John Carroll USA 2000 23:15 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 9 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 23:40 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 5 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 00:25 South Park VIII - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 12 00:50 Obcy wśród nas - dramat kryminalny reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Melanie Griffith, John Pankow, Tracy Pollan, Lee Richardson USA 1992 02:40 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Stuhr, wyk. Jerzy Stuhr, Gosia Dobrowolska, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jacek Romanowski Polska 1999 04:15 Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa - komedia romantyczna reż. Luke Greenfield, wyk. Emile Hirsch, Elisha Cuthbert, Timothy Olyphant, James Remar USA 2004 Canal+ Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 08:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Multiliga+ 12:15 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Wisła Kraków 14:50 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 15:25 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 16:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Rennes - Lille 18:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 19:00 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 20:30 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii: Mecz finałowy: FC Liverpool - West Ham United 23:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 00:00 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 00:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz GKS Bełchatów - Amica Wronki 02:20 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Pogoń Szczecin - Lech Poznań 04:10 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Odra Wodzisław - Wisła Płock 06:25 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne Canal+ 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Królowa drzew - film dokumentalny 09:00 Unik - film obyczajowy reż. Abdel Kechiche, wyk. Osman Elkharraz, Sara Forestier, Sabrina Ouazani, Nanou Benhamou Francja 2003 11:10 Linia czasu - film fantasy reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Paul Walker, Frances O'Connor, Gerard Butler, Billy Connolly USA 2003 13:10 Zakopana Betty - komedia romantyczna reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Alfred Molina, Christopher Walken, Naomi Watts Wlk. Brytania/ USA/ Niemcy 2002 14:50 Palec boży - film psychologiczny reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Marian Opania, Aleksander Benczak, Grażyna Chęcińska, Maciej Englert Polska 1974 16:30 Morska przygoda - komedia reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Brent Spiner, Walter Matthau, Dyan Cannon USA 1997 18:20 Rozrachunek - thriller reż. Pieter Jan Brugge, wyk. Robert Redford, Helen Mirren, Willem Dafoe, Alessandro Nivola USA/ Niemcy 2004 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 9 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 21:30 Premiera Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 5 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 22:20 Osaczony - thriller reż. Florent Emilio Siri, wyk. Bruce Willis, Kevin Pollak, Jimmy Bennett, Michelle Horn USA/ Niemcy 2005 00:20 Zabójczy kurort - komedia reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Elena Lyons, Dan Montgomery Jr., Tanja Reichert, Nat Faxon USA 2004 02:05 Mechanik - thriller reż. Brad Anderson, wyk. Christian Bale, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Aitana Sánchez-Gijón, John Sharian Hiszpania 2004 03:45 Nic śmiesznego - komediodramat reż. Marek Koterski, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Ewa Błaszczyk, Maciej Kozłowski, Marek Kondrat Polska 1995 Cartoon Network/TCM 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 07:25 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 07:50 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Mucha Lucha - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:00 Toonami B-Daman - serial animowany 19:25 Toonami Transformers: Cybertron - serial animowany 19:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 20:35 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:00 Zielona pożywka - film SF 22:35 Witajcie w Ciężkich Czasach - western 00:15 Grand Prix - dramat obyczajowy 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:30 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Szpieg - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 07:00 Wielkie operacje SAS: W poszukiwaniu Wunderwaffe - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Śladami poległych: Beaumont-Hamel, 1916 rok - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Wyścigi na lodzie - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Podróż w kanu - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Największe z największych: Wyścig największych kolejek górskich - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla strażaków - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szpieg - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 13:00 Wielkie operacje SAS: W poszukiwaniu Wunderwaffe - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Śladami poległych: Beaumont-Hamel, 1916 rok - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Wyścigi na lodzie - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 16:00 Superjazda: Z wielkim hukiem - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 18:00 Największe z największych: Najtrudniejsza linia kolejowa świata - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wydanie specjalne: Tajemnice pogromców mitów - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Tradycyjny chopper - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 21:00 Godzina zero: Terror w Tokio - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Nostradamus - film dokumentalny 00:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Wołanie o pomoc - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Holenderskie zapory morskie 02:00 Superjazda: 702 Motoring - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Ameryka - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Największe z największych: Najtrudniejsza linia kolejowa świata - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Tradycyjny chopper - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Eurosport 08:30 World Cup Season - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Football Gillette Series - magazyn piłkarski 09:30 World Cup Season: Legendy: Holandia - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 World Cup Season: Legendy: Włochy - magazyn piłkarski 11:30 World Cup Season Journeys - magazyn piłkarski 11:45 World Cup Season - magazyn piłkarski 12:15 Kolarstwo Giro d'Italia - 10. etap: Termoli - Peschici 12:45 Tenis ziemny 13:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Rzymie - 1/8 finału 15:00 Kolarstwo Giro d'Italia - 11. etap: Pontedera - Pontedera 17:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Rzymie - 1/8 finału 18:30 Piłka nożna Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja): Mecz Meksyk - Kolumbia 20:15 Piłka nożna 20:30 Piłka nożna Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja): Mecz Francja - Holandia 22:15 Boks Turniej międzynarodowy w Stuttgarcie - waga ciężka: L. Krasniqi - D. Bostice 23:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Włoch - zapowiedź 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - Mecz finałowy: FC Barcelona - Arsenal Londyn HBO 06:30 Marzyciel - dramat biograficzny reż. Marc Forster, wyk. Johnny Depp, Kate Winslet, Radha Mitchell, Julie Christie USA 2004 08:15 Głupi i głupszy 2: Kiedy Harry poznał Lloyda - komedia reż. Troy Miller, wyk. Eric Christian Olsen, Derek Richardson, Eugene Levy, Mimi Rogers USA 2003 09:40 Oszukani - dramat obyczajowy reż. Anne Wheeler, wyk. Michael Hogan, Kari Matchett, Cavan Cunningham, David Geiss Kanada 2003 11:15 Smak Indii - komedia reż. Krishna D.K., Raj Nidimoru, wyk. Anjaan Srivastav, Bharati Achrekar, Reef Karim, Pooja Kumar USA 2003 13:10 Jadłodajnia - komediodramat reż. Nisha Ganatra, wyk. Alison Pill, Barbara Mamabolo, Gil Bellows, J. Adam Brown Kanada/ USA 2003 14:40 Historia pewnego misia - film familijny reż. John Kent Harrison, wyk. Michael Fassbender, Gil Bellows, David Suchet, Stephen Fry Kanada 2004 16:15 Bibi Blocksberg i tajemnica niebieskiej sowy - film familijny reż. Franziska Buch, wyk. Sidonie von Krosigk, Marie-Louise Stahl, Corinna Harfouch, Katja Riemann Niemcy 2004 18:05 Wielka przygoda Clifforda - film animowany reż. Robert C. Ramirez, wyk. USA 2004 19:20 Marzyciel - dramat biograficzny reż. Marc Forster, wyk. Johnny Depp, Kate Winslet, Radha Mitchell, Julie Christie USA 2004 21:00 Premiera Inkasent - komedia reż. Lasse Spang Olsen, wyk. Kim Bodnia, Iben Hjejle, Klaus Bondam, Casper Christensen Dania 2004 22:25 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 143 22:55 Ekipa - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. David Frankel, USA 2004 23:25 Miłość jest dla głupców - film biograficzny reż. Gregory Nava, wyk. Halle Berry, Vivica A. Fox, Lela Rochon, Larenz Tate USA 1998 01:20 Zgromadzenie - thriller reż. Brian Gilbert, wyk. Christina Ricci, Ioan Gruffudd, Kerry Fox, Stephen Dillane USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2002 02:45 Mroczna plaża - horror reż. Martin Murphy, wyk. Leon Ford, Charlie Garber, Lenka Kripac, Steve Le Marquand Australia 2003 04:10 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:40 Nieznośni smarkacze - komedia reż. Giacomo Campeotto, wyk. Adam Gilbert Jespersen, Kirstine Rosenkrands Mikkelsen, Sebastian Aagaard-Williams, Rita Angela Dania 2003 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 11:30 MTV za kulisami - jak się kręci teledyski 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 12:30 My Own - show randkowe 13:00 Miss Seventeen - w pogoni za karierą 13:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 14:00 MTV Energy - najlepsze teledyski 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 16:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 MTV Goal - MTV o piłce nożnej 19:00 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 19:30 MTV Brand New - przegląd nowości 20:00 Load - MTV na wapie 20:02 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Fabulous Life of...: Arnold Schwarzenegger - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:30 Dom Runa - reality show 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 23:00 Tramwajówka - notowanie hiphopowe 00:00 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Legendy ze świata lodu - film dokumentalny 09:00 W głębi dżungli: Nowe granice - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ofiary jadowitych węży - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Megamiasta: Las Vegas - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Łowcy mórz: Poszukiwanie pierwszych łodzi podwodnych - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Legendy ze świata lodu - film dokumentalny 14:00 W głębi dżungli: Nowe granice - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ofiary jadowitych węży - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Podobne do nas: Adopcja - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Robale z piekła rodem: Rządy robali - serial dokumentalny 17:30 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle z krainy ciemności - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Zamach bombowy na Bali - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Legendy ze świata lodu - film dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe platformy wiertnicze - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Seks dzikich zwierząt: Agresywna sprzedaż - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ludojady z namorzynowego lasu - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Atak nad Bagdadem - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Seks dzikich zwierząt: Libido - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ofiary jadowitych węży - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata 1982 - mecz półfinałowy Polska - Włochy 09:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 09:30 Studio Ligi Mistrzów 10:35 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - mecz finałowy FC Barcelona - Arsenal Londyn 12:55 Studio Ligi Mistrzów 13:30 Finaliści MŚ 2006 Polska, Ekwador - magazyn piłkarski 14:00 2006 FIFA World Cup Focus - magazyn piłkarski 14:30 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 15:00 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - 3. ćwierćfinał 17:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 18:00 Finaliści MŚ 2006 Polska, Ekwador - magazyn piłkarski 18:30 Studio Ligi Mistrzów 19:35 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - mecz finałowy FC Barcelona - Arsenal Londyn 21:55 Studio Ligi Mistrzów 22:30 Finaliści MŚ 2006 Niemcy, Kostaryka - magazyn piłkarski 23:00 Mundial 2006 - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - 4. ćwierćfinał TVN 24 06:00 Poranek TVN 24 06:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 09:00 Skrót informacji 09:03 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacji, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Skrót informacji, Internet 24, Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis biznesowy 16:00 TVN Fakty 16:15 Serwis sportowy 16:20 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny odc. 1 20:45 Przegląd sportowy 20:52 Raport wieczorny odc. 2 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Internet 24 00:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 01:30 24 godziny, Serwis sportowy 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót informacji, Bilans 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 04:30 24 godziny 05:30 Skrót informacji 05:33 Firma - magazyn 05:55 Serwis sportowy VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny - short 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Gwiazdograj 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:20 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Gwiazdograj 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Gwiazdograj 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 20:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 22:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 23:00 VIVA Quiz - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Parot - Extreme BBC Prime 05:30 Teen English Zone - kurs języka angielskiego dla młodzieży 06:00 Supermatma - program edukacyjny 06:40 Przygody matematyczne - program edukacyjny dla dzieci 06:50 El Nombre - serial animowany 07:00 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:20 Teletubisie - serial animowany 07:45 M±drale - program dla dzieci 08:00 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 08:20 Kapitan Abercromby - program dla dzieci 08:35 50/50 - program dla dzieci 09:00 Ucieczka na wie¶ - magazyn poradnikowy 09:45 Inwazja na ogród - program ogrodniczy 10:15 Wielkie romanse XX wieku: Fernando Lamas i Esther Williams - serial dokumentalny 10:45 Wielkie romanse XX wieku: Betty Grable i Harry James - serial dokumentalny 11:15 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 12:00 Z krwi i ko¶ci - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Zawsze otwarte - serial komediowy 13:30 Szlachetnie urodzona - serial komediowy 14:00 Park zwierzęcy - program przyrodniczy 15:00 Balamory - program dla dzieci 15:20 Teletubisie - serial animowany 15:45 M±drale - program dla dzieci 16:00 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 16:20 Kapitan Abercromby - program dla dzieci 16:35 50/50 - program dla dzieci 17:00 Co by tu zmienić? - magazyn poradnikowy 17:30 Zrób na tym pieni±dze - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 18:15 Ucieczka na wie¶ - magazyn poradnikowy 19:00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 19:30 EastEnders - serial komediowy 20:00 Takie czasy - serial komediowy 20:30 Mój bohater - serial komediowy 21:00 Top of the Pops - lista przebojów 21:35 Hustle - serial kryminalny 22:30 Szczę¶cie - serial komediowy 23:00 Dzieci XXI wieku - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Hustle - serial kryminalny 01:00 Życie ssaków - program przyrodniczy 02:00 Ojczyzna orła - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Historia sztuki - program dokumentalny 04:00 Kłopoty na górze - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Sporty ekstremalne - program dokumentalny 04:55 Korporacje - program gospodarczy 05:00 Search - kurs języka angielskiego 05:15 Look Ahead - kurs języka angielskiego dla młodzieży i dorosłych Cinemax 06:00 Max Q - L±dowanie awaryjne - film SF 07:40 Honkytonk Man - komediodramat 09:40 Kudłaty przyjaciel - komedia 11:15 Johnny Tsunami - film obyczajowy 12:45 Ludzka słabo¶ć - dramat obyczajowy 14:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood: O¶wiadczyny - magazyn filmowy 15:00 MężczyĽni i kobiety, miło¶ć i kłamstwa - film obyczajowy 16:35 Honkytonk Man - komediodramat 18:35 Emma i Daniel - spotkanie - film przygodowy 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych Żony ze Stepford - film SF 22:00 Spotkanie dwóch księżyców - melodramat 23:45 Oskarżam - thriller 01:10 Shirley Valentine - komedia 02:55 Uzdrowiciel - dramat obyczajowy 04:15 Obnażona - komediodramat Hallmark 06:00 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda - film biograficzny 07:45 Ekranizacje powie¶ci Barbary Taylor Bradford Być najlepszym - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2-ost. 09:30 Powrót - film obyczajowy 11:15 David Copperfield - dramat kostiumowy odc. 1 13:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 21 14:00 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda - film biograficzny 15:45 Ekranizacje powie¶ci Barbary Taylor Bradford Być najlepszym - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2-ost. 17:30 Powrót - film obyczajowy 19:15 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 22 20:15 Herkules - dramat przygodowy odc. 2 22:00 Prawo i porz±dek: Zbrodniczy zamiar 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 23:00 Arytmetyka diabła - dramat wojenny 00:45 Braterstwo zabójców - dramat sensacyjny 02:30 Arytmetyka diabła - dramat wojenny 04:15 Braterstwo zabójców - dramat sensacyjny HBO 2 06:30 B±dĽmy poważni na serio - komedia romantyczna 08:10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:40 Druga strona nieba - dramat przygodowy 10:30 System - dramat sensacyjny 12:25 Piccadilly Jim - komedia romantyczna 14:00 Czerwona róża - film biograficzny 15:45 Zakochany bez pamięci - komediodramat 17:30 Spiderman 2 - film sensacyjny 19:35 Domowy front - serial komediowy odc. 15 20:00 Barbershop 2: Z powrotem w interesie - komedia 21:45 Ostatni samuraj - dramat kostiumowy 00:15 Jiminy Glick w Lalawood - komedia 01:45 W innym życiu - dramat kryminalny 03:25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 03:55 Zakochany bez pamięci - komediodramat TVN Turbo 06:00 Zakup kontrolowany (Polska) magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Czas tuningu magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Telezakupy 09:00 OES magazyn sportów motorowych 09:30 Samochód magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Łowcy głów serial dokumentalny 10:30 V6 (Francja) magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Z importu magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Karambol 12:00 Monster House (USA) magazyn poradnikowy 13:00 Zakup kontrolowany (Polska) magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Policyjne taśmy 2 magazyn policyjny 14:00 Monster Garage magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Rower mania magazyn sportowy 15:30 Czas tuningu magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Top Gear 2 magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Turbo Express magazyn informacyjny 17:02 Samochód magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Rentgen magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 AutoBlog magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Turbo Express magazyn informacyjny 18:32 Patrol (Wielka Brytania) serial dokumentalny 19:00 OES magazyn sportów motorowych 19:30 Auto Mundial magazyn sportów motorowych 19:55 Freestylers program rozrywkowy 20:00 e-Turbo magazyn komputerowy 20:30 Motorwizja magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Turbo Express magazyn informacyjny 21:02 Uwaga! Pirat! (Polska) magazyn policyjny 21:30 Zakup kontrolowany (Polska) magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 AutoBlog magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:30 Turbo Express magazyn informacyjny 22:32 Szkoła Auto 23:00 Łowcy głów serial dokumentalny 23:30 Patrol (Wielka Brytania) serial dokumentalny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Telezakupy 01:00 Telezakupy 01:30 Turbo Erotyk magazyn erotyczny 02:00 Monster House (USA) magazyn poradnikowy 03:00 Top Gear 2 magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 e-Turbo magazyn komputerowy 04:30 Auto Mundial magazyn sportów motorowych 05:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 06:00 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 (Francja, Kanada 1999) serial animowany 06:25 Wyścigi NASCAR (USA 2000-2001) serial animowany Reż: Dennis Woodyard 06:50 Jerry i paczka serial animowany 07:15 MegaMan NT Warrior (Japonia 2001) serial animowany 07:40 Sonic X (Francja, Holandia, Japonia, Tajwan, USA, Wielka Brytania 2003) serial animowany 08:05 A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines serial animowany 08:30 Rodzina Tofu (Kanada 2004) serial animowany Reż: Bruno Bianchi 08:55 Power Rangers Dino Thunder (USA 2004) serial przygodowy Reż: Koichi Sakamoto, wyk.: James Napier, Kevin Duhaney, Emma Lahana, Jason David Frank 09:20 Power Rangers Dino Thunder (USA 2004) serial przygodowy Reż: Koichi Sakamoto, wyk.: James Napier, Kevin Duhaney, Emma Lahana, Jason David Frank 09:40 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 (Francja, Kanada 1999) serial animowany 10:00 Świat według Ludwiczka (USA 1995-1998) serial animowany 10:25 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (USA) serial animowany 10:40 W.I.T.C.H. (USA 2005) serial animowany 11:05 W.I.T.C.H. (USA 2005) serial animowany 11:30 Odlotowe agentki (Francja, USA) serial animowany 11:50 Odlotowe agentki (Francja, USA) serial animowany 12:15 Sonic X (Francja, Holandia, Japonia, Tajwan, USA, Wielka Brytania 2003) serial animowany 12:40 Ach, ten Andy! (Kanada) serial animowany 13:05 Ach, ten Andy! (Kanada) serial animowany 13:30 Jerry i paczka serial animowany 13:50 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 (Francja, Kanada 1999) serial animowany 14:15 MegaMan NT Warrior (Japonia 2001) serial animowany 14:35 Świat według Ludwiczka (USA 1995-1998) serial animowany 15:00 Pucca (Korea 2000) serial animowany Reż: Boo-Kyoung Kim 15:10 A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines serial animowany 15:35 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (USA) serial animowany 16:00 Rodzina Tofu (Kanada 2004) serial animowany Reż: Bruno Bianchi 16:25 Sonic X (Francja, Holandia, Japonia, Tajwan, USA, Wielka Brytania 2003) serial animowany 16:50 W.I.T.C.H. (USA 2005) serial animowany 17:10 W.I.T.C.H. (USA 2005) serial animowany 17:30 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey (USA 2002) serial przygodowy wyk.: Shadia Simmons, Robert Clark, Emma Taylor-Isherwood, Michael Seater 17:55 Odlotowe agentki (Francja, USA) serial animowany 18:20 Odlotowe agentki (Francja, USA) serial animowany 18:40 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (USA) serial animowany 19:00 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (USA) serial animowany 19:25 A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines serial animowany 19:50 Król szamanów (Japonia 2003) serial animowany Reż: Seiji Mizushima 20:10 Król szamanów (Japonia 2003) serial animowany Reż: Seiji Mizushima 20:35 Spiderman (USA 1994) serial animowany 21:00 Spiderman (USA 1994) serial animowany 21:20 X-Men (USA 1992) serial animowany 21:45 X-Men (USA 1992) serial animowany 22:05 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (USA) serial animowany 22:30 Wyścigi NASCAR (USA 2000-2001) serial animowany Reż: Dennis Woodyard 22:50 Incredible Hulk (USA 1968) serial animowany Reż: Jack Kirby, Stan Lee 23:15 M.A.S.K. serial animowany 23:35 Shin-Chan (Japonia 1992) serial animowany 00:00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2006 roku